


[PODFIC] this dark world aches for a splash of the sun

by sunflowerstorm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Found Family, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, The Golden Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerstorm/pseuds/sunflowerstorm
Summary: [PODFIC VERSION]The point is, Harry is having a right old time and he is suddenly, very much not pale. He’s outside as much as is physically possible, which means he soaks up gallons of sunlight a day. It seeps into his skin, into the muscles and bones beneath, probably, staining him a warm mahogany, barely paler than Hermione.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	[PODFIC] this dark world aches for a splash of the sun

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this dark world aches for a splash of the sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718055) by [linil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linil/pseuds/linil). 



> CW: issues with food  
> harry eats too much, some mentions of vomiting as a result (skip from ‘When Ron thinks about it again barely an hour later’ to ‘Really, Ron doesn’t properly notice’ and then skip from ‘Hermione imagines she looks the same’ to ‘“The muggles”’)
> 
> thinking about Indian harry, who has spent years locked in a cupboard and at least half his summers at hogwarts not allowed to be seen by anyone and therefore probably not allowed to leave the house much. how much sun do you think that boy gets?
> 
> title from Cough Syrup by Young the Giant

**Listen:**  


**Downloads:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/10qpm3d0-S8wjMUW564WyQRHSi1jze-U1/view?usp=sharing) _(right click to save-as)_

**Text:** [This dark world aches for a splash of the sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718055)

**Author:** [linil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linil/pseuds/linil)

**Reader:** [sunflowerstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerstorm)

**Length:** 23:34

**Author's Note:**

> My first podfic is here! I've grown to adore podfics during this pandemic and finally found a quiet moment to record my own.  
> I've had this work bookmarked for ages, I live for some good Harry Potter found family fics and this one in particular is a favourite so I wanted to make it even more accessible! Please do go give kudos and comment on the origional fic because linil did such an AMAZING job!  
> Also I hope my Australian accent doesn't butcher it too much ahaha! Enjoy!


End file.
